Vader's Shadow
by StallionWolf
Summary: STORY ADOPTED FROM NINJA BAT MASTER! Injured by Orochimaru in the Forest of Death, help comes from beyond Chakra itself. Now, the Shadow of Vader helps illuminate the village...


**I REPEAT! THIS IDEA WAS ADOPTED FROM "NINJA BAT MASTER"**

Naruto groaned in pain as he lay on the ground of the Forest of Death, separated from his teammates from a blast of wind. He moved to stand, but soon found a foot of a pale man harshly planted on his back.

"Kukukuku..So, this is the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi." The man said, licking his lips with his snake-like tongue, "It'd be a shame if you got in the way of testing Sasuke-Kun. No hard feelings, eh?" With a laugh, the man stepped off him and breathed a stream of white-hot fire at Naruto. He rolled out of the way partially, but his legs got caught in the fire, turning to ash below his knees. Despite being in pain Naruto fought on, dragging himself away from the ninja with his arms. He kept his right arm extended as he paused to catch his breath a few feet away.

"NARUTO!" A shrill voice yelled as Sakura ran over to him with Sasuke by her side. She focused on first aid as Sasuke let out an enraged yell and attacked the ninja. However, before he dodged, he got off one smaller flame, charring Naruto's left arm into ash and causing his jacket to catch fire. Sakura managed to roll him over and toss away the jacket, but Naruto still suffered horrible burns on his back and neck, damaging his lungs. His hair was charred and uneven. Another scream of pain turned Sakura's focus away from Naruto as she saw the strange man biting into Sasuke's neck, leaving a strange 3 tomoe mark on it.

"OROCHIMARU!" Another angry voice yelled, and Sakura turned to see Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage, and a platoon of ANBU with him running towards the strange man.

For Naruto, they say your life flashed before your eyes. He saw things he didn't remember. A blur of red and yellow for his parents, two pairs of blue eyes staring at him. His loneliness, growing up while pulling pranks, the mission to Wave Country where his first friend Haku avoided Death because Gato's greed got the best of him and he tried to have Mist Hunter Ninjas come for Zabuza while he was injured to collect the bounty, but the swordsman killed the business tycoon and showed up one day and threw Gato's head at Tazuna before vanishing with Haku. Being nominated with Tem 7 for the Chunin Exams. All of it he saw while laying there. The Third Hokage stood over him and bent over him, hauling the injured boy into his arms and glancing at the ANBU.

"Take Team 7 to the tower. For now they pass due to interference from an enemy ninja Jonin rank of higher." He said, as two ANBU operatives grabbed Sakura and the unconscious Sasuke and they all vanished in a cloud of smoke.

* * *

A malevolent grin spread across a giant face of an orange furred fox with nine flicking tails. **"Soon the boy will be dead and I will be free once more. Thankfully the Fourth Hokage couldn't go along with his plan to seal half of me into the Shinigami with him."**

"You are truly lost then." An aged voice and the Kyuubi turned to see his creator, Otsutsuki Hagoromo standing with a man in brown and tan robes with dark blonde long hair and a scar over his right eye standing next to him, a pair of black leather gloves and boots with his outfit.

 **"Old man!"** Kyuubi said, straightening up his posturre.

"You've truly lost your name, Kyuubi." Hagoromo said, and a pang went through the Biju's heart at those words, "To abandon Asura's successor and the chosen one."

A look of panic crossed the Kyuubi's face **"You mean...this boy? He was who you spoke of?"**

"I made a mistake all that time ago, choosing love alone. Without power, people don't listen." Hagoromo said, "But we need this boy alive, which is why I found someone from Chakra's opposite."

 **"Chakra's opposite?"** Kyuubi said, looking very confused. He was a being made completely of Chakra, so hearing it had an opposite was news to him.

"Indeed." The man next to Hagoromo spoke, "My name is Anakin Skywalker...or Skywalker Anakin as your culture says it. I was once a Jedi, then a Sith Lord, and then a Jedi before my death. I wield the Force."

 **"The Force?"** Kyuubi asked, ears perking up.

"Chakra as it is used, despite it being a combination of physical and spiritual energy, is a physical energy generated by living things. Trees, animals, people. The Force is the spiritual energy. It is the energy of the universe, it penetrates, binds everything together."

Kyuubi listened quietly as Anakin described the Force, "This boy has potential, and I know of a way to save your host. It was the very thing that saved me when I became a Sith Lord, warrior of the dark."

 **"And your requests? I know this isn't for free."** Kyuubi said, eyes narrowing.

"That he take up and redeem the suit and name I used for evil, as well as being able to help train him." Anakin said, and a grin spread across the Kyuubi's face.

* * *

The third Hokage stood with Hatake Kakashi, Haruno Sakura, and Uchiha Sasuke (who had just had the Curse Mark sealed before he awakened) overlooking Naruto laying in a hospital bed.

"Why don't we just put him out of his misery." Sasuke scoffed and made the two other members of Team 7 recoil at those words. The third stepped in front of Sasuke.

"Say something like that again and I'll PERSONALLY seal off your chakra and ensure you can never fulfill your revenge." He said, and the Uchiha huffed and walked off. Sakura stared at Sasuke's back, nervous at his words. Would he have said the same for her?

"Kakashi. Keep a close eye on him." The third said, and the Jonin nodded and placed a hand on the lone Kunoichi's shoulder, letting her leave the room. As soon as they left, a red chakra covered the boy and started to heal him and a cloud of smoke appeared next to Naruto as a Shadow Clone was formed next to him with deeper defined whisker marks and blood red eyes with a cat-like pupil.

"Kyuubi." The third growled out, getting into a battle stance.

 **"Relax old monkey. I'm not your enemy now."** The possessed clone said, waving the aging leader off, **"In fact, I'm the only way my host can continue to serve as a Shinobi and follow his dream, but I will need a lot of materials and equipment."**

The Kyuubi Shadow Clone quickly went to work writing down a long list on a nearby sheet of paper and handed it to the Third. He quickly went over it and raised his eyebrows at the list.

"What are you planning on doing with this equipment?" He asked.

 **"Rebuilding the boy."** Kyuubi said, and the Third took a step back.

"Rebuilding? What do you mean." He asked, and Kyuubi used the Transformation technique. A grin spread across the Third's face as a shiver went down his spine...

* * *

"Has Hokage-Sama gone mad?!" Sakura said to her rival Yaminaka Ino, "Naruto-kun was terribly injured by this Orochimaru character that attacked us. He was horribly burnt and lost three of his limbs!"

"So why as he gone mad?" Ino asked as the other Genin and Jonin listened in. Kakashi gripped the hand rail in front of him tightly, to the point of warping in as he ran chakra through his hand.

"He said Naruto-kun will compete in the preliminaries, that he went through an experimental treatment." Sakura said, and Hinata clasped her hands together in worry as Ino gritted her teeth at that statement.

The sound of a screen rotating through names drew everyone's attention as it landed on two names.

 _Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Naruto_

Kiba and his ninken Akamaru jumped down, hands clenched together. "This isn't fair." He said, Akamaru whimpering in agreement.

"Naruto? Can you hear me?" Hiruzen asked, and a door on the competition arena floor opened on its own. He stepped through, face scrunched together in pain as two medics carried something in their arms. Naruto wore tall black metal boots connected to a soft material making up pants with a belt partway up his torso with the metal plate from his Hitae-ate attached to the front. The same material made up his torso covering with a white Uzumaki Clan logo in the center and the same material covered his arms until halfway down his forearms, with black leather gloves with rounded circles covering the rest. And armored shoulder pad and torso covering covered his chest, with a black material forming a cape-like covering over each side of his torso to his knees, with orange flames on the bottom. Over his back attached to the torso armor was a black cape with a Red Uzumaki Clan spiral on the middle of it and orange flames covering the bottom third of the cape on the floor.

One medic attached a black, skull like mask over his face, with the scraggly remains of his hair pressed in flattened spikes with a bar like triangular pattern of his mask over his mouth from a nose guard and red glass covering his eyes and reflecting a red-tinted image of what was in front of him and the other medic dropped a dome-like covering that went around his neck and formed an intimidating silhouette. **_(Author's note: Think of Darth Vader's Armor in Rogue One)_**

There was a high pitched whining as the pieces locked together and Naruto stood up at an intimidating height, nearly as tall as Kakashi and a deep rhaspy breathing echoed from him, sending shivers down everyone's spines.

 _ **"GHOOOOOOHHHH BHHHHRRRRR"**_

He tilted his head as he grasped a katana from underneath his cloak.

 **"Yes."** He said simply, a deep, dark voice echoing from his mask. Even Kiba took a step back as Akamaru whimpered at the sight of him. Naruto placed his Katana against his belt and in vanished into a seal, **"Although, with my rebirth, I wish to change my first name."**

Hiruzen had been told of this by Kyuubi. "Very well, what is your new name."

 **"Uzumaki...Vader."** He said, finally taking on the ominous name and letting his arms drape to his sides under his cape.

"Very well. Inuzuka Kiba vs Uzumaki Vader. Hajime." The proctor said, as Kiba and Akamaru performed their Man Beast Clone before charging forward with their Fang over Fang. Vader simply jumped over the attack and landed, a single clone of the suited Shinobi forming next to him. They both outstretched their right hand, and the two tornadoes suddenly were send flying sideways into a wall. The two stopped moving as Akamaru reverted to his regular puppy form on impact, dizzy, and Kiba was held against the wall.

 **"Your sensei has deceived you, to let you think you can rely on taijutsu based clan-techniques alone."** Vader said, stretching his hand out further and making Kiba raise his right hand. The Inuzuka struggled against the invisible grip, but was held against the wall, suspended off the ground.

"He's not using Chakra!" Hyuuga Neji said, Byakugan active. The others looked at him in shock as Kakashi raised the headband over his Sharingan and Sasuke activated his Sharingan and Hinata her Byakugan.

"He's right." Kakashi said, "It's like he's manipulating the very air with his thoughts and movements alone."

Temari, the Kunoichi of the lone Suna team, frowned in thought. "How is that possible without chakra?"

Akamaru stood up, shaking his head and the clone stretched out his hand and lifted the puppy into the air, as if grasped by and invisible hand.

 **"You are beaten. Surrender. I do not wish to harm an ally."** Vader said, blank red glass staring into Kiba's feral eyes.

He growled, but yelled out "Proctor I forfeit!" Vader let his hand drop, and Kiba dropped to the floor as the clone lowered his hand, setting Akamaru down before it dispersed.

 **"You are very skilled in your clan arts. I can sense this. Perhaps you should learn a few Ninjutsu and Genjutsu to cover your long range weakness."** Vader said, before turning and walking up the stairs to the viewing platform. People stepped back and he stopped to look at the other members of Team 7.

 **"I heard about what you said when I got hurt, Uchiha."** He said simply before turning to look at the stadium down below.

"Nar- er Vader-kun. When did you learn about Kiba and what kind of advice to give him?" Sakura asked, and Vader turned to look at her.

 **"The Force provided me with the answers."** He said simply, turning back to the stadium to watch the next match.

"The Force?" She whispered to herself.

* * *

As Neji moved to strike the killing blow on his cousin, who refused to use the Cage Bird Seal despite telling him about her being able to, he dropped to his knees, grasping for breath as he clutched his throat.

 **"Be careful not to _choke_ Hyuuga."** Vader said, right hand raised with a vice-like motion with his index finger, middle finger, and thumb.

"Vader, thank you for saving a comrade, but please release him." Hiruzen said.

 **"As you wish."** Vader said, releasing his fingers as Neji gasped for breath. Kiba rubbed his throat.

"I don't know about you, but I am glad he didn't use that trick in his match against me." He said, Akamaru barking in agreement. Kurenai gave him a sideways glance. On one hand, she didn't like how he questioned her teaching style publicly. However, she was now more relieved that he held back to prevent serious harm to her student.

As the matches progressed, Vader said very little, just observing. As the matches were set up, Vader nodded towards his team and followed Hiruzen out the room. Upon entering the Hokage Tower, Vader stood across from Hiruzen sitting at his desk.

 **"You have a sensei planned for me?"** Vader asked.

"That would be me kid." A voice said, and Vader turned to see a tall man with spiky white hair.

"Vader. Meet my student, Jiraiya." Hiruzen said, as the reborn warrior of the Force stared at the Sage of Mt. Myoboku.


End file.
